The Republic of Draynor
"The Socialist Republic of Draynor" was the name of the former state that governed the area of Draynor Village, Draynor Manor, in addition to owning the "Wizard's Tower". It was established in late December month, (the 27th of December 2011, if precise with the date on which the thread was made) and lasted until the late of January as the Republic dissolved in the result of the vulnerability it found itself in – its former Prime Minister "William von Tristan" was abducted in the scheme of deception by the Kinshras but quickly fell into the hands of the Faladorians, and spent his time in the Faladorian Castle being imprisoned; no allies were offering support and Draynor at that time was too fragile in relation to its enemies. However, the Republic of Draynor was a major event of world 41, and was a state of a whole new kind. Its establishment was given cause to by the erstwhile head of monarchy in Lumbridge "King Purgoo" who had previously fought in a fierce conflict with "Drake Varkan" who had forged together his own rebellion in order to take his revenge on the Lumbridgian king – but during an agreed ceasefire (after the rebellions had lost their hold on Lumbridge and were propelled back to their headquarters in Draynor Village) the two sides miraculously enough came on good terms with one another as never before; King Purgoo who in spite of his opposition to the group that had once fought against him, bequathed it with a part of his land. This gave Drake Varkan along with the former rebellion complete clasp and grip on power in Draynor and ensued the official declaration of the "Socialist Republic" to have been proclaimed and Drake Varkan to have become its head of state. 'History: ' ''~The Initial Period~'' With the establishment of the newly founded state, development lunged forward into progress; there were new ideas, an impulse for change was urgent – and it certainly was determining for this point. New reforms (based on the fundamental ideas of an equal society where all men had equal rights) were put into operation. Laws on such matters as: the Aristocracy, ownership, property, justice, and the equality amongst all men were of main focus. The changes – however, did quite a lot of restrictions to people's'' liberty in business and limitations to profits and incomes. The first plan was to create a society in which there was no supremacy but the state, no nobility and no upper or lower class; however, it was obvious that there would always be a lower one. The upper one was for this instance "the lower one". They had to be gotten rid off and so they were. Thus the new government wouldn't tolerate or affirm the legitimate ownership of land, tracts or even wealth itself. It firstly started with the actual abolition of landownership; the reaction from the nobility was from the start very clever; many of them and nearly the most fled despite of some staying in hope of some conclusion that might be reached and eventually solve their problems. But after a period of mild approach in the direction of "the ideal society" things soon really began. In the end, those members of the the former upper class, who were reluctant or still lingering to leave were prosecuted, pursued, assaulted – and in the very end they lost the very value of their lives; either they fled or remained, either chance had its consequences: those who chose to stay nonetheless had to change their identities and had to either completely erase, or seal the past of their kinship to the nobility. Nevertheless, people such as normal citizens were treated well with respect as long as they lived in obedience to the system, and abided by the authorities. People were in spite of the toughness and some limitations in their society, living well and the society was more or less prosperous in terms of its own; everything seemed to go accordingly, just as it should. ~A New Life – The New Government's Grip On Power~'' "Drake Varkan" the young Republic's leader, or rather "Head of State" was the one with the fist of power. During his time in the Draynor Republic, he however didn't seem to possess that an extreme taste to politics and had a rather dry interest in them, – unless they of course were absolutely pivotal to him or his country. He nevertheless shared many talks and conversations about them with one of his most loyal and devoted supporters "William von Tristan" who did take a rather avid interest in Draynor's policies and the new reforms (which- '' he stood largely responsible for through the influence of Drake). William von Tristan eventually became the Prime Minister of Draynor's Republic and was promoted with the continuing obligation to work and take responsibility for state affairs; he ended up nearly ruling that country, and really did whatever he liked (as long as it didn't go against Drake's personal desires, or policies). Even though of the many political affairs going on, life hadn't lost its shape of path or taste of daily routine; people were living normal lives, each one doing his or her own business as ought to – and as usual. Relations were good with Lumbridge and trade between the two countries was productive as well as profitable. Drake Varkan however, had seemed to change little or not even by a slight – he was still the same rough and terrorizing beast, merciless warlord, and relentless tyrant as always and as he had evidently proven in his past actions. In spite of Draynor's "Republic" Drake was really the one with power, a despot – and the one who could do whatever he wanted with it; he regularly took a stroll around the town and frequently overwhelmed his blood thirst when random people from every age seemed to vex, challenge or defy him in some way or another. He would barbarically kill anyone who didn't seem to meet up with his expectations but who rather appeared to provoke him. '"Revenge is the act of passion, while vengeance is an act of justice." - '''Drake Varkan. 'Drake Varkan – the Man and the Leader.' Speaking of humanity's driving soul of compassion, empathy, moral duty and obligation, Drake's had already sunk long before the bloody and gory campaign he undertook to avenge his own will – and was virtually bereft of it; this, therefore allowed a gateway to the deepest of his demons (that would eventually lead to one of the bloodiest wars of world 41). There remains little or no documentation that is still extant here to this day, which sheds light over Drake Varkan's early youth or upbringing – just about anything related to his own ancestry or any possible blood relatives remains here to this day – enshrouded by mystery and dubiety. The event of his life which marked the end of a chapter and the one perhaps, the single most important one that would leave his heart shattered or at least smudged with hatred.. |}